beginining_of_the_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
WindClan/Roleplay
Archives: None Windtstar lept onto highrock, she stood proudly over her clan. "it seems that ShadowClanr efuse to give our territory back and have declared war so now we must attack when they don't see it. The molly grinned and motioned to her deputy leading the first attack will be Autumnfall." Dipping her head the molly jumped down to rab some prey. She'd assumed now that her warriors would work extra hard.— Minkclaw 16:30, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumfall glared up at his leader, lifting his chin proudly. He gave the she-cat a nod, and called out the names of Applestep and Yellowpaw. "Both of you, we're going to attack ShadowClan and get our land back. For now, though, we need to make a plan of when to attack." — Flame ☀ 17:52, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Applestep glanced up at her mother proudly and grinned. "Gladly, I'll kill that new deputy," She growled lashing out at a leaf. Windstar sat in her den her thoughtson how she could gain her territory back. The lilac tortoiseshell had fought hard to keep it, but in the end she'd lost it.— Never stop believing. 17:55, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall closed his eyes, and dug his claws into the soft soil. Flicking his tail to signal for them to head out, he began to stroll forward, pausing moments later. "We should probably wait for more Warriors to join us. Applestep, go gather a few more Warriors to go on the patrol." — Flame ☀ 17:58, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Applestep sniffed and called forth a few more toms. "there." She said shaking out her pelt. With her good looks she could get anything she wanted just like her mother.— Never stop believing. 18:01, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall flicked an ear, beckoning everyone forward with his tail. "Let's head out," He meowed, his whiskers twitching. With that, he strolled forward, picking up his pace and looking back every now and then to make sure everyone was following. — Flame ☀ 18:06, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Windstar walked into camp after the battle. They had successfully won thanks to her. Applestep greeted the her mother after visiting the medicine cat and tending to her wounds. "Mother, I'm expecting." The chocolate molly said. Windstar purred nuzzling her only daughter. "Applestep it's time we rejoice in our victory take a huge hunting patrol and once everyone gets back we're gonne just rest for a bit." She said.— Never stop believing. 15:32, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall strolled back into camp, licking the pulsing wounds that had etched at his pelt. Hissing in pain quietly, he limped over to Windstar and sat down, licking his paws through muffled mews. "I will admit, ShadowClan put up quite a fight, but we got what was rightfully ours back." — Flame ☀ 17:50, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Windstar agreed after sending her daughter to the medicine cat to be checked on what woth her upcoming pregnancy.— Never stop believing. 18:17, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall flicked an ear and scanned the camp quietly, watching Applestep gather the large hunting patrol. Flexing his claws, he locked his gaze on the edge of camp. — Flame ☀ 18:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) After a few minutes, the medicine cat confirmed Applestep's guess on being prgenant. Excited she went to tell her mother. The chocolate molly frowned once she reached her mother thne smiled. "Oh mum it's great! I'll be a mother."— Never stop believing. 18:26, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall padded into the deputies Den and laid down, wrapping his tail around his thin body. He curled his tail-tip over his paws, relaxing his muscles and laying his head on his paws. — Flame ☀ 21:14, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Applestep smiled then left to let her mother recuperate and send out patrols towards ShadowClan. The chocolate queen sighed and turned to face the nursery. She was currently the only queen and enjoyed the loneliness in the den.— Never stop believing. 17:18, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Guststorm sat by himself, gently rolling a pebble with a paw. 04:57, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Yellowpaw groomed her pelt.— [[User:Minkclaw|